The Lesser of Two Evils
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Very AU. Harry is shocked by what Sirius does. But does Sirius have a good reason for it?


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Item: Guitar

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Trope: Arranged Marriage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Trope: Arranged Marriage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
N - Notter (Harry/Theo)

 **The Lesser of Two Evils**

xXx

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy, and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

He couldn't believe Sirius did this to him. He was _sure_ his parents were rolling in their graves. They married for love, and Sirius was never one to follow tradition. How could he actually arrange a marriage for Harry?

It wasn't fair!

"Harry, please try to understand," Sirius begged.

"I'll never understand," Harry vowed with a furious expression on his face.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "It's for your own good."

Harry's spine stiffened when his future husband walked in.

Theodore Nott carried himself with an aristocratic confidence, but it wasn't off-putting like Malfoy's bluster. It didn't mean Harry wanted to marry the Slytherin, though.

"Harry, I thought we should spend some time getting to know each other."

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name, Nott."

"We _will_ be married," Nott reminded him, "but if you like, I will call you Potter for now."

Harry wanted to rage at Nott, but he was being forced into this as well. It wasn't Nott's fault, and he didn't deserve the brunt of Harry's anger. "Fine, we can get to know each other."

X

Harry walked into the Room of Requirements only to be surprised by Theo strumming a guitar. He blinked. "You play a _Muggle_ instrument?"

Theo smirked as he continued to play. "I'm just full of surprises. That's the first thing I wanted you to know about me. What's the first thing you want me to know about you?"

Harry sat down across from him. "Um, I have a people-saving problem."

Theo rolled his eyes as he chuckled. " _Everybody_ knows about that. How about something that not everybody knows?"

Harry stared at his feet and softly admitted, "I'm scared of water. Not in taking a shower way, but when it comes to swimming."

Theo stopped playing and rested his guitar against the nearby wall. "The second task of the Triwizard tournament?"

"I was terrified the whole time." He paused, wondering if he should continue, but then decided to go for it. "I lived with my Muggle relatives before Sirius was able to take me when I was eight. My cousin used to hold my head underwater until I felt like I was going to pass out. He seemed to know just when to let me up so I didn't actually drown, but it sure felt like I was going to drown. Ever since then, I do my best to avoid swimming. The _only_ ones that know that are Sirius and Hermione."

"Wow," Theo breathed, "After all of that, you were able to go into that lake. It makes me love you even more."

It took a moment for Harry to process the Slytherin's words. "You _love_ me?"

Theo nodded sheepishly.

"I've been telling myself to not be angry at you because this arranged marriage isn't your fault. Is it though?" Harry stood up. "Obviously you didn't force Sirius, but did you do something to get him to agree? Did you?"

Theo stood up. "Yes, I love you. I don't think of our arranged marriage as a hardship. Your godfather knows about my feelings for you. He knows I love you and respect you. He knows I'll take care of you."

"What if I want to fall in love? Why would he decide who I should be with?"

Theo shook his head. "That I don't know. If you give me a chance, you won't regret it."

Harry took a step back. "I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to feel about you. I need time."

He turned around, opened the door, and ran from the Room of Requirements. He ignored the way the door disappeared behind him. He just needed to get away.

X

Nearly a week later, Harry and Theo got their answer about Sirius' why in the form of a Daily Prophet article.

 ** _Marriage Law Shakes Up the British Wizarding World_**

Harry blinked as he read through the article. Too many squibs were being born or some women were choosing to not have children. To fight it, a marriage law was now enacted for witches and wizards sixteen and older.

Only those already married or in a contracted arranged marriage were able to escape the law.

Theo and Harry's eyes connected in a long stare. Sirius must have decided that anyone Harry would receive would be worse than Theo. At least Theo was his age and truly cared about Harry.

Not even having to think about it, Harry nodded slightly. He'd give Theo a real chance. Suddenly, he was grateful to who he was marrying, especially when he saw disgusted faces all around him when his peers saw who they were matched with.

It could have been much worse.

xXx

(word count: 802)


End file.
